Bride Wars
by chickiebabe
Summary: When Miley anf Lilly both get engaged at the same time will they be able to keep a childhood promise. And what is up with Jackson. Loosely based on the movie Bride Wars.
1. The Princess Bride

A/N: OK. So I've been noticing a distinct lack of Lackson fics recently and have decided to try and do something about that. Ever since I saw Bride Wars, I've had this idea in my head. It will keep to a similar storyline but there will be some major differences too. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, The Malibu Beach Inn or the movie Bride Wars.

**Chapter 1: The Princess Bride.**

Miley's POV

I still remember the day as vividly as it was yesterday. Lilly's mum had taken Lilly, Oliver and I out to lunch at the Malibu Beach Inn. It was June and we were only 8 years old. Lilly and I had were wearing our best dresses and felt like royalty in such a nice hotel. Oliver didn't really care and was concentraitng more or what he was eating then his surroundings. Lilly's mum had gone to pay the check and to go the toilet leaving Lilly, Oliver and I to roam around the lobby of the hotel.

Lilly and I were standing by a wall pretending to be cool and trying to make it look like we stayed at places like this all the time. However whenever we would make eye contact with each other we would burst into a thousand giggles. Oliver had started off standing with us but after a few minutes had gone to sit in one of the couches and pretended like he didn't know us. It was during this time that our lives changed forever. While we were waiting a princess, or at least to me and Lilly that was what it seemed like, came into the lobby. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and had a tiara on her head. Just as she passed by us a pretty blue pin fell out of her hair. Lilly bent down to pick it up and ran after her.

The bride (in my mind she was still a princess) turned around and noticing Lilly and me standing there bent down to talk to us.

"Hi there" The bride said to us

"I think you dropped this." Lilly said as she thrust out the had that held the hairpin in it. The bride saw what it was before she gave us bothj a big smile.

"You can keep it." She told Lilly sweetly.

"Really?" I asked a bit upset that I wasn't getting anything.

"The bird is a dove, it symoblises love. My mum gave it too me and told me one day I would fall in love and get married to my one true love. It worked for me, it could work for you. Who knows one day you might even get married here."

Looking around the hotel I knew that this is what I wanted for my wedding. An expensive room with me looking like a princess, getting married in front of a lot of people. I knew I was going to get married here.

On the way back to our respective houses all Lilly and I could talk about was how we were going to get married at the Malibu Beach Inn. For the next year the only game we would play was weddings. Somehow we could always rope Oliver into it and sometimes Jackson would video it on his new camera. Lilly had even made a box with stuff for her wedding – a brochure of the Malibu hotel inn, some pictures of cakes and dresses that she liked and the blue dove hair pin that was given to her by the bride.

Over the years Lilly and I remained best friends and as soon as we had learnt about Maid of Honours and what they were Lilly and I made a pact that we would be each others Maid of Honour at our Malibu Beach Inn weddings and tht we would both get married in June

Lilly and I have remained best friends for years. In our senior year of High School Oliver finally asked me out and we've been dating for 8 years. Lilly meanwhile had been dating her boyfriend Max for 6 years. The two of them met at college through my brother of all people. Sometimes I try to imagine the perfect proposal, Oliver would take me to an expensive restaurant bend down on one knee and say my name. Miley.

"Miley... Miley....MILEY." Lilly looked at me as if I had gone crazy. We were at a friend of ours, Joanie's, wedding. The reception was being held in some normal function room and in all honesty the whole thing looked way to over the top. Like she was trying to hard or something. Lilly handed me a glass of Chardonnay which I gratefully took.

"So what was Oken's excuse this time?" Lilly asked intrigued.

"He had to work. It's like he doesn't realise I know that he's an accountant and therfore has weekends off." Lilly laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"I took pity on Max and gave him the day off. He never met Joanie anyway." I smiled as I looked around the room.

"Is it just me or is the wedding decorated like Uncle Earl's house on christmas day."

"If you mean tacky then yeah it is a bit. But it's what Joanie wanted and that's what counts." Lilly said sweetly.

"For my wedding I want all white and gold."I said dreamily.

"I'm thinking maybe some silver in mine." Lilly said.

"With a lot of food to satisfy my relatives."

"And crystal glasses."

"And the Malibu Beach Inn in June." We both finished with a giggle as we clinked our glasses together. It was then that Joanie got our attention.

"Attenshion. It's time to throw the boou... the bow.... the flowers."

Apparantly Joanie was already drunk so I knew that her new husband was going to be in for an interesting wedding night. Joanie teatered around and ended up ding a turn and a half before stopping. Looking behind her to make sure that all the single girls were in fact crowded together she spotted me and Lilly in the center.

"Aw Miles and Lils are still not married. Lets shee if we can change that." She gave us a wink and then with surprising accuracy for a drunk girl threw the bouquet right at Lilly and I. We both ended up catching it meaning techniically we would both get married next. Too excited to think of the reprecussions, Lilly and I both did a mini happy dance before giving the boquet to Joanie. If either of us had thought about the irony of the both of us catching the bouquet we probably would have taken it as an omen as to what would happen over the next few months.


	2. It's My Engagment

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana, Malibu Beach Inn or Bride wars. I do however own Max and Jamie.

Chapter 2 - "It's My Engagment and I'll cry If I want too."

Lilly's POV

It's amazing how much things change over the years. Miley was still Hannah Montana and while Robbie Ray had quit being her manager he had personally hand picked her new one. Jamie was perfect. He handled flights, interviews, concerts and apperances the only thing he would not handle however was Hannah's wardrobe. Thankfully over the years I had gotten a grasp over what Hannah did and didn't like and had become her personal wardrobe assistant. I didn't however get paid for it. I had fun shopping and styling Miley so I told her the only way I would be her assistant was if I didn't get paid. Miley eventually agreed but I still however got free tickets, and invites to parties and other bonuses that came with being best friends with a superstar. Miley also worked as herself as a elementry school music teacher so that she could keep up the years Miley had tried to keep her identity a secret from everyone. She claimed she didn't want anyone else knowing about her double life. She also once told me that she liked having a thing that was just to do with Oliver, Jackson and myself. As for me I had eventually gotten my teaching licence and taught English at Seaview High of all places. Amber taught there too and was teaching music. The two of us usually had lunch together but that was as far as our contact went. Oliver was dating Miley and worked in a big accounting firm. Jackson was now manager and co-owner of Rico's while Max was a tax officer. Jackson had actually been the one to introduce me and Max. Apparantly Max had notuiced me around the campus of the college we both went too. He was good friends with Jackson and asked him to introduce us. Jackson introduiced us at a party and the rest as they say is history.

"Lilly." I turned around at the sound of my name and spotted Amber running up to me.

"Hey Amber. What's up?"

"I have lunch duty tommorow but I can't do it. Do you think you could cover for me?"

"As long as you do my..."

"Thanks hon talk later. Bye." Amber said as she raced off. Just then my phone rang. Looking at my caller ID I saw it was Miley.

"Hey Miles. What up?"

"Lils I totally need your help. You know all that new stuff we bought for Hannah? Well I kind of need you to help me make room for it."

"Kind of?" I heard Jamie yell in the background..

"When were you thinking of doing it?" I asked

"ASAP." Hannah said in her this in an emergancy voice. Suddenly I heard Jamie on the other end.

"Lillian Truscott, if you don't get over here now I will personally kick your ass."

"Let me guess your in her wardrobe as we speak."

"She was asking for my opinion . I had to sit there for like 3 hours as she tried on outfit after outifit after outfit. You know how she can get. I doon't even do that for Meg and I'm married to her."

"Chill Jamie. I was planning on stopping by anyway. Besides more free clothes for me." I told him cheekily.

"Thank you. I am getting out of here while I can." At that I heard the phone drop and Miley yell out to Jamie.

"What did you say to him?" Miley asjked once she came bacx onto the phone..

"That I would be over in about 20 is that cool?"

"Of course. Ciao."

30 minutes later and I was sitting in Hannah Montana's wardrobe a pile of discarded clothes already by my feet. I had told her about my day and she was currently bagging on Amber.

"Why do you put up with it? You're so much better then her." Miley told me as she threw a dress into my lap.

"Maybe."

"No not maybe. You ARE better then her. Do you remember how she use to treat you and me?" Miley cried out, one hand place on her hip.

"She might have..."

"Don't you dare say she has changed. People as evil as her never change. The only reason she put up with us at times was because of Ollie."

"Speaking of your boyfriend. Max asked me to drop over his tax. He figured that I would see you before he saw Max so I told him that I would..."

"I get it. You have his tax. We'll just put it on his desk OK?" At that Miley and I made our way to their office. As we put the tax on the table I remembered I wanted to leave Ollie a message asking to give me a call. I hadn't spoken to him in a while and I figured a nice call me or else note would get the message through to him. I opened the top draw to get a post it when I heard Miley gasp. She picked up a bag that said Tiffany and CO and started hyperventelating. She took out the jewlery box from the bag and opened it up. There inside sat the most beautiful engagment ring ever. Miley started screaming and grabbed me as we started doing the happy dance. She then stopped and looked at me.

"Tell me you didn't know anything about this." She asked me suspisiously.

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"I'm engaged." she screamed

"Uh technically your not."

"But I have the ring." Miley pouted.

"But not the question. Until he proposes he's still your boyfriend." I pried the box out of her hands.

"Just one more look." I opened the box and let Miley look at it. I could hear her muttering "so pretty" and, before she turned all Gollum on me and it became "her precious", I shoved the box back into the bag and the bag into the draw. Writing a quick note to Oliver and grabbinng my new clothes I let Miley's after making her promise not to mention the ring to anyone.

As I was walking down the road I got a text from Miley stating that we were having drinks tonight. This could not be good.

After putting all my stuff down in my apartment, saying hello to Max and having a quick conversation and some food. I quickly got changed and left to meet up with Miley. When I arrived at Luca's Bar I noticed Miley wasn't there yet but Joanie and Sarah were. Over the years Miley and I had become friends with the two girls and the four of us would often meet up at Luca's to catch up and have a few drinks. Surprisingly it was Oliver and Jackson that made us become friends with the girls. Oliver had dated Joanie all through our sophormore year of high school and we subsuequently became friends. Around the same time Sarah developed a huge crush on Jackson and, deciding, the best way to get his attention was to befriend his baby sister, latched on to me, Miley and by that time Joanie. Sarah eventually got over her crush on Jackson and the two became surprisingly good friends.

Making my way over to the girls I sat down and we all said hi.

"Do you have any idea what this about?" Sarah asked

"Yeah. All Miley said in her text was "big news. Tell you at Luka's tonight 7pm" Joanie added

"Um I have no idea." I lied really hoping that her news wasn't what I thought it was. At that moment Miley came bounding over to us.

"You guys made it this is so awesome." Miley all but screeched as she sat down.

"So Spill." Joanie said enthusiastically

"Soon. We're just waiting on one more person." Miley said mysteriously. It was then I decided to take action.

"Miles. Is this about..." I started but was soon interrupted as Jackson came over to our table and sat down.

"Hey Miles what's the big emergency?" Jackson asked as he throwed me a quick smile.

Over the years Jackson and I have gotten a lot closer. When Miley and Oliver first started dating, Jackson and I hung out quite a bit and actually formed a really close relationship. At times I would say that I am closer to him then to Oliver.

"Guys I'm getting married." Miley cried out. Breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Congratulations." Sarah squealed.

"Wow." Was all Jackson could say.

"Why would you want to?" The ever pessimist and newly wed Joanie asked

"So where's the ring?' Sarah questioned..

"Yeah Miles. Where is the ring?" I put in pointedly. Miley just threw me a glare

"Well. Oliver may have not asked me yet. But I accidently found the ring today. So I know it must be soon." At that the four of us just looked at her like she had gone nuts.

"Here's to my being engaged to being engaged." Miley had clearly had something to drink already as she was making no sense at all. Surprisingly it was Jackson who spoke up first.

"Are you telling me the reason why were all here is because you found a ring that Oliver is meant to give you. The guy could take forever to propose. We're all suppose to celebrate tonight why?" At that Miley got up and left the bar crying. Jackson just threw me a look that clearly said "what did I say?"There was also something else in the look. Something I caouldn't quite name. But I really didn't want to think to much into it, so I took the easy way out. I got up, told everyone I would handle it and left to find Miley.

I didn't have to look very far for Miley as she was sitting on the sidewalk outside the bar.

"He didn't mean it." I told Miley as I sat down next to her

"Yes he did. I was just so happy and I wanted the people closest to me to be happy too." Miley admitted

"I know that. I think Jackson was just a little confused as to why you wanted to celebrate with us."

"Really?" Miley looked at me hopefully.

"He's a boy. He doesn't realise how long you've been waiting to get engaged. He may be one of my best friends and your brother but when it comes to girls he's a little slow."

"He is isn't he." By now Miley had stopped crying and the two of us stood up.

"Let's go back in." I told her as we walked inside the bar.

Two days later and Max and I were sitting in front of the TV watching American Idol. When an ad came on Max turned towards me.

"Lilly you know I love you right?" Max asked nervously

"Yeah." I answered

"Well then I was wondering if you would..." At that moment the phone rang.

"Hold that thought." I told Max as I answered the phone. I was still facing Max.

"Lilly?" I heard Jackson ask

"Jackson. What's up?"

"Miles just invited me to that launch party for Hannah Montana."

"Really? What did you tell her? Are you going to go?" Mike gave me a look so I just mouthed "Blind Date" to him.

"I told her I would. I haven't seen "Lola" for a while and I liked hanging out with her ." Jackson sounded a little shy.

"Lilly." Max was trying to get my attention.

"What?" My attention was now fully on Jackson.

"You are going to that party with Hannah this weekend right?" Jackson sounded hopeful. Max however had thought I was talking to him.

"I was just wondering if you would...." Max started again.

"Yeah." I replied to Jackson still barely paying attention to Max

"Awesome. At least I'll have someone to talk too there." Jackson told me. Max however took my yes as an encouragment and steamed ahead.

"Will you marry me?" Max asked. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Jackson. I'm gonna have to speak to you later."

"Yeah sure Lils. Uh. Congratulations. I guess." Jackson sounded distrought.

"Uh Bye." I said and it all sounded so final. Like I was saying goodbye to Jackson for good.

"Yeah .Bye." Jackson hung up the phone. I put down the phone while still looking at Max.

"Um. Lils?" Max questioned.

"Did you just propose?" I asked nervously

"Yeah I did. An answer would be good. Any one I don't mind. Well actually I do but." It was then that I cut Max off with a kiss.

"So was that a yes?" Max asked

"Yes."

I was engaged. Max had just proposed. While I was talking on the phone to Jackson. My best friends brother. Oh God. I was engaged before Miley. Oh Crap. This would not go well.


	3. She's Got Nerve

Disclaimer: Still not owning Hannah Montana or Malibu Beach Inn. Max is still mine though as is Candace Fairfield.

A.N. Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. I got inspired after watching the new Hannah Montana episode on youtube "Cheat It." Lilly and Jackson had a scene together. Their first one in quite a while and it was like one scentance. But still Lackson moment. Oh and as for the title of this chapter it's your choice as too who's got nerve. ( I know who I am thinking of..) I was so tempted to make it He's Got Nerve in honour of Max (who will show his true colours later. Trust me this is the tip of the Max Iceberg.) but I figured that he hasn't got nerve just yet (or if he has he's hiding it well.). Enjoy and please review.

"**She's Got Nerve"**

Miley's P.O.V

I've never told anyone this but once Oliver and I started dating, I had always envisioned the four of us, Lilly and Jackson and Oliver and I, 2 couples and best friends all still hanging out together when we were retired and had grandkids. Bearing that in mind I always thought me and Oliver would be the first to get engaged, you know since Jackson and Lilly have to still kinda get together. So imagine my surprise when 2 days after finding out that I was engaged to be engaged (pre engaged? Almost Engaged? Is there even a word for my situation. I'll have to google it.) that I got a call from Lilly asking if she could stop by my house as she had something big to tell me. Lilly never starts off a conversation like that these days. In fact that's usually my line. So whatever Lilly had to say must have been pretty monumental. Thus the reason why I am up at 10am on a Saturday Morning, waiting in my apartment with my brother, while my to-be-fiance sleeps in our bed, for my best friend who apparently has "life changing news" to tell me.

"Miles, Jackson. Hey." Lilly said as she entered m,y apartment. "How are you guys?"

"I'm up at 10am on a Saturday Morning. Whatever you have to say better be good." I told Lils sleeply.

"Well strangest thing happened to me last night." Lilly was looking a little nervous. Alarm bells rang off in my head.

"What's up Lilly. You know can tell me anything." I tried to put my friends nerves at ease.

"Anything?" Lilly asked.

"Anything." I reassured her. Now I knew something was up. Lilly was never this nervouse and Jackson looked like he was giving her support in whatever she was about to tell me. Maybe he had finally.....

"Max proposed last night and I said yes." Lilly said excitedly. This is not what I had expected. And it was not how my life was meant to go either. Lilly was meant to be with Jackson.

"What?" I had obviously heard wrong. But then Lilly thrust her hand in front of my face. There was a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"No Way." I said trying to act excited for Lilly.

"Wow. That's some ring Lils. Congrats once again." Jackson said convincingly.. Wait again?

"You knew?" I asked my brother surprised.

"I was on the phone to Jackson when Max proposed." Lilly told me as she threw Jackson a smile. How was Jackson alright with this?.

"Get Out." I said mostly to Jackson as I checked to see how he was taking it all.

"It's true." Jackson confirmed.

"No really get out. Lils and I need to do some serious wedding planning. I'll call you tonight though 'kay?" I told my brother.

"Sure. Later Lils and congratulations." Seriously is that all he can say. I watched as Jackson and Lilly hugged and kinda stared at each other for a few seconds before Jackson turned and left. Lilly watched Jackson leave while I sat there smirking. Seriously Lilly was getting married to Max? At that moment Oliver decided to join the land of the living and emerged from our bedroom. Lilly was still staring at the now closed door and it was only when Oliver cleared his throat that Lilly seemed to realise we were there.

"Ollie." Lilly shrieked as she got up and gave my boyfriend a hug.

"Hey Lils. Why are you here. Before Noon. On a Saturday?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Max proposed last night. I'm getting married."

"Wow. That's great Lils. Have you told Jackson yet?" Oliver questioned her.

"I was on the phone to him when Max proposed." Lilly told him

"Awkward." Oliver sang. Lilly just gave him a quizzical look. While I threw him a death stare.

"Who proposes while their girlfriend is on the phone anyway?" Oliver swiftly changed the subject.

"Max apparently. And it was kinda awkward." Lilly told us. Oliver and I just looked at Lilly

"I don't know it kinda felt like it was the last time me and Jackson would ever be as close as we were before. Like we were saying goodbye to a part of each other. You know because Max..."

"Would be taking his place?" I finished. Lilly looked at me surprised but nodded anyway.

"That could never happen Lilly. What you and Jackson have is special." I comforted my best friend. Lilly just gave me a smile in thanks.

"So I have a booking with Candace Fairfield for Next Saturday. You have to come with me Miles. since you'll be my Maid of Honour." Just like that the subject had swiftly changed to wedding talk. Oliver quickly got dressed and headed out to meet Jackson.

Lilly and I had spent the rest of the day talking all about what was quickly becoming the wedding from hell. Don't get me wrong I liked Max but it seemed that ever since Lilly had started dating him she had beome less Lilly like and more clamer and quieter. Sure she still had her Lilly moments but these days they were becoming less and less frequent. Not to mention that part of the wedding party would include Jackson, my brother, who was clearly in love with Lilly. If all of this didnt spell recipe for disaster then both families meeting for the first time was sure to prove entertaining,

The next few days all I could think about was Lilly's wedding and how it was a ticking time bomb. It then occurred to me that It had been almost a week since I had found the Engagment ring and Oliver had yet to propose. I was starting to think Jackson was right. It took 4 years of Oliver being in love with me for him to ask me out. At the rate he went it would be 5 more years before we got engaged. But it would happen and that was all that mattered. Still Lilly had gotten engaged before me and that somehow didn't sit well with me. I always thought I would be the first out of us two to get married and it could still happen. I just had to move things along.

Marching into Oliver's office building Friday Afternoon. I knew what I had to do. Getting out on the right floor I took a deep breath. Spying Oliver I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to him.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked after giving me a kiss.

"We need to talk." I told Oliver nicely.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Oliver questioned nervously.

"NO!" I told him. Quite the opposite if I have my way.

"Oliver you know I love you right? I have a confession to make."

"You ARE breaking up with me." Oliver accused.

"Noone is breaking up with anyone." I snarled. Oliver just put his hands up in defense and took a step back nervously. Many of Oliver's workmates had stop to watch us.

"I found the ring. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. But if your worried about my answer."

"Miley." Oliver cut me off. "I was going to surprise you tonight and do this when we were having drinks at Luka's with our friends."

"Do what?" I asked feeling rather blank. It was then that Oliver knelt down and took out the Tiffany's box. I started hyperventalating again.

"Miley Ray Stewart will you marry me?" Oliver asked. Yes. Yes.

"YES." I yelled as I jumped on Oliver causing us both to fall backwards. "Gimme Gimme Gimme." I cried as I tried to wrench the ring out of his hand. Oliver finally put it on my ring finger and kissed me. It was only when the entire office started clapping and whistling did we realise that we had an audience.

Drinks that night had been a disaster. Max had invited himself claiming that "Lilly's friends were his friends since they were going to be married." He had spent the night whispering stuff to Lilly who had spent the night throwing guilty looks at Jackson. Jackson had tried to act neutral but would send Lilly accusing looks which made poor Lilly feel bad as she had no idea what she had done wrong. Since Lilly and Max's engagment was a sore subject The only subject that any of us touched on was mine and Oliver's engagement. Lilly had been thrilled while Jackson had joked about De Ja Vu. Lilly had let me share her appointment with Candace with her the next day.

"I can't believe we have an appointment with Candace Fairfield, the best wedding planner in Malibu. How could you afford her?" I asked Lilly excitedly as we waited in the reception area for her.

"Max's parents are majorly rich and paying for the wedding. I think there just glad their son is getting married."

"Wow." I said although I could understand their worry about their son never marrying.

"Lillian Truscott ?" A snobby voice asked. We turned around and met Candace Fairfield in the flesh. We followed her into her office and sat down.

"So. Who's getting married?" Candace asked in a gossipy way.

"Me!" Lilly and I cried at the same time. Candace just looked lost.

"We both are." I clarified and I introduced myself..

"And we're each other's Maid of Honour." Lilly said as she looked at me questioningly. Like their was any doubt. Candace just typped something in.

"OK. So any place in mind?" Candace asked

"The Malibu Beach Inn. And we want a June wedding."

"Malibu Beach Inn? Do you know how hard it is to book a wedding there? Lilly and I shook our heads. "It's hard. But thankfully I'm the best and I have three spaces available in June. Two on June the 5th and one on June the 19th."

"My mum was born on June the 5th. It's like fate. I'll take that one." I said immediately.

"Perfect I;ll take June the 19th." Lilly exclaimed excitedly.

"Great. That'll do for now." Candace said as she ushered us out. Once in the Lobby, Lilly and I did a happy dance till Lilly's phone went off. Lilly picked it up and looked excited at first till I heard the last two words any bride-too-be wants to hear,

"DOUBLE BOOKED?" Lilly cried as she looked at me horrified. The two of us sprinted backk towards Candace's office.

"I'm sorry Lillian but the 19th is unavailabe. Miley has 2pm on June 5th maybe you could be 4pm?" Candace suggested weakly.

"NO!" We both cried. We were each other's maid of honour we had to be at each other's weddings.

"When's the next available June date?" Lilly asked agitated.

"June 20th 2012." Candace said apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

"Book her in for 4pm. We'll sort something out. Who took the 19th." I tried sounding professional.

"I'm sorry. Client confidentiality." Candace said snobilly. Lilly and I looked at each other. It was time for drastic mesures.

"But I wanted the 19th." Lilly cried as she faked a hissy, while I got the name, address and phone number. Quickly we left the office before we were caught. Next stop one Marianne Phillips.

Lilly and I caught up to Marianne while she was shopping. Lilly had remembered her from Candace's. The two of us cornered her between the dresses and Lingere.

"Can I help you?" Marianne questioned.

"Are you Marianne Phillips." Lilly asked. Marianne just nodded. I had this solved.

"My name's Miley Stewart. I heard you were getting married." Again Marianne nodded.

"My friend Lilly was given the 19th of June time at the Malibu Beach Inn. Candace double booked her." Marianne looked at us like she wondering how it was her problem.

"Lilly has a booking for 4pm on June 5th and is willing to swap it with you for the 10th of June one."

"No can do. My cousin once removed is having her 21st then." Marrianne told us sweetly.

"But it's Miley's wedding on the 5th. I'm the maid of honour." Lilly all but wailed.

"It's sweet but I'm not swapping."

"What if I could get you free Hannah Montana tickets?" I bribed.

"Do I look like I have children out of wedlock?" What was that suppose to mean

"Listen lady. I need that June 17th booking. I dont care what it takes. And how dare you insinuate Hannah Montana is only for kids. If she were here."

"She would thank you and ask if there was anything we could do to get that date."

"Sorry hon I really am. But nothing will make me change my wedding date. Unless you can get me a date Orlando Bloom." Marianne joked.

"Oh he is so hot." Lilly said dreamily. Then she looked at me hopefully

"And so dating Miranda Kerr." I told Lilly pointedly. "Thanks anyway." The two of us hurroed out of the shop.

So now we were both getting married, at the same venue, on the same day. Maybe we could just break Lilly and Max up before their wedding and solve everything. .

**Next time: Miles and Lilly go dress shopping, the boys come up with a plan, the bride war starts and Jackson's POV finally.** .


End file.
